Blindsided By Love
by FallenMadness88
Summary: Harry tries as long as he can to keep his secret relationship from Ginny. But the truth has to come out sometime. Ron is a little ooc. Warnings, Spoilers. This contains slash ie malemale pairing. This has the potential to become sexually graphic.
1. Slytherin Scarf

**Hey! Meh first slash! Im so happy tear **

**Warnings: Slash, Language, Sexual situations.**

**Pairings: Draco/Harry**

**Disclaimer: I dont own these characters, or places,... but you knew that.**

* * *

Things are mostly quiet as Harry sits in front of the common room fire in his favorite armchair discussing defense tactics. Hermione is writing an Ancient Runes essay while Ron procrastinates McGonagalls human transfiguration essay to talk with Harry. Harry pauses mid sentence and watches his best friends eyes get huge staring at something over his shoulder. Harry doesnt know it but Ginny is marching from the boys dormitory over to Harry Clutching a green and silver Slytherin scarf.

Harry sees Ron's expression and turns around to see what he is looking at and his face pales as he sees his girlfriend marching over. A million excuses pass through his mind to explain to her how he had the offending scarf. Nobody but Ron knew of his relationship.

Ginny stalks over and in a calm voice asks  
"What is this, and why was it under your bed?"

Harry gulps but doesn't miss a beat he shot a warning look at Ron.  
"Oh, me and Ron stole that from a Slytherin we haven't agreed on a good enough jinx for it yet."

Ginny's expression lightened then a mischevious grin lit her face as she could think of a few that would be really good. She plopped in front of Harry and leaned on his knees and tossed the scarf to the side. Hermione was not as easily bested.

"I never heard anything about this..." She looked suspiciously at both boys waiting for an answer. Fortunately Ron came to the rescue

"Well Hermione, you are a prefect" Ron said in a solemn voice "and we didnt want you to ruin our fun we found the scarf after practice and we wanted to have a little bit of a laugh."

Hermione stared at him and everyone could feel a rant beginning.

"you cant go around jinxing people in the hallway and this is no different you need to get rid of it now!"

Ginny started giggling, "I think its pretty funny whose is it anyway?"

"I dont know" said Harry quickly "but it doesnt matter, it would be funny to do it to anyone wouldn't it?"

Ginny gazed thoughtfully at the scarf, it was thrown on the other side of the armchair lying by the hearth she picked it up to inspect it.

"Smells like hair potion!" she turned it over and on the end was an elegant DM stitched into it "Oh Merlin this belongs to Draco Malfoy!"

Harry could feel a lump in his throat. He couldnt beleive that Draco could be that stupid and forget that in his room. He couldnt let Ginny hex it but didnt know how to stop her. He had to find a way and thats when he spoke up.

"You know what Hermione is right. Dr--Malfoy hasnt been bothering us lately, Im just going to take it back to where I found it" Harry got up and snatched the scarf left to the common room door, but stopped and turned around.

"Ron are you coming?"

* * *

Read. Review. 


	2. Secret Lovers

Ron stood up to leave but Hermione accosted him.  
"Where are you going? Don't you still have homework?"

Ron just stared at her  
"Don't worry 'Mione I have a free period first thing in the morning." Ron didn't look back as he sprinted to the portrait hole to catch up with harry. Ron is panting as they run from the Fat Lady who has a tendency to tell other portraits Gryffindor gossip. Ron looked over at Harry who waz puzzling about what to do.

"you have to be more careful mate! Ginny is getting suspicious, you keep dissapearing more and more often and the detention story is getting old."

Harry tilted his head back and let it drop. He had been, for a while, telling Ginny and Hermione that he had multiple detentions when really he was sneaking off to the Room of Requirement to have some alone time with Draco where they couldn't be disturbed.

"I have been thinking about telling Ginny for ages. I just can't."

"I know, but maybe it wont be as bad as you think. Maybe you and Draco should think about a public truce, you know that he doesn't want to be put under his fathers Death Eaters' shadow.

Harry quirked a very Draco-like eyebrow at Ron.

"Yeah because Hermione and Ginny wont have any problem with that at all." He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Hermione wont buy it she wont trust him or forgive him, he was too aweful to her."

Ron puzzled for a moment, opened his mouth, closed it and was silent again.

"Articulate as ever Weasley" Ron rolled his eyes, the truce between him and Malfoy was mostly forced but he was learning to accept it slowly. "But beleive it or not, I agree with Weasley, Harry. You need to tell her."

Draco walked over to Harry.  
"I know" he sighed leaning into Dracos Embrace. "I just dont know how. I havent even told Hermione yet. Though I think she is getting suspicious."

Ron looked at harry dumbfounded "What do you mean? I never noticed anything."

Draco looked at Ron exasperatedly

"Even if you didnt read the signs shes not exactly stupid, she usually figures out whats going on"

"True, but if she already had a hunch then she probably isnt going to buy that Harry stole that scarf out of the locker room."

Harry groaned and burried his face into the crook of Draco's neck  
"What am I going to do?" asked Harry in a muffled voice.

"Well" said Draco. "I think its time you told her the truth. I think its time you told everyone the truth."

Harry looked at him questioningly. "I think your right. But are you really ready for everyone to know.?"  
Draco looked at him and smiled "If Weasley can handle this like a mature adult, I think were safe."

Ron looked at him offended "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I thought you of all people would be uncomfortable with the fact that your best mate is dating a bloke."

Ron stood to his full height defensively. "I am perfectly fine with Harry dating anyone he likes, hes still my best friend."

Draco looked like he was about to open his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off "Thats what he is getting at Ron, if you are okay with it then everyone else should be."

"Right" said Ron

Harry looked at Draco smiled and kissed him, I will tell Hermione tonight and get the explosion over with."

"You think she is going to be angry?"

"No, not about you" Harry kissed him again "Just angry that I didnt tell her"

"Alright then, I'm safe." Draco Leaned in and gave kissed Harry running his fingers through his untidy black hair. Ron looked away.

Harry pulled back "I'll See you tomorrow"

"Thats all I get?" pouted Draco.

"For now," said Harry seductively and walked away with Ron towards the common room.

"OK then"

Draco stared after them for a minute and then turned the opposite way toward the dungeons.


	3. The Truth

Before Harry knew it he was facing the portrait hole.

"Carpe Diem" said Harry lamely.

"Not with that attitude my dear," trilled the Fat Lady, he ignored her and climbed back through the portrait hole. Upon glancing into the common room Harry noticed that Ginny wan't there. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding and plopped down next to Hermione. He cosed his eyes and leaned his head back. Hermione gazed at him critically.

"Something's wrong."

Harry scrunched his face and turned slowly to look at her.

"What was your first guess?" Harry hadn't meant to be rude and Hermione knew that, she clucked her tongue impatiently and continued.

"Look you don't have to tell me whats wrong, but I may be able to help." She looked at him determined to make him talk, but when he didnt say anything she lost reserve and spoke again. "Ginny has noticed, she left to see if you would talk to me."

Harry laughed at this. "Whats the point. You would just go tell her later."

Hermione frowned at him "She didn't ask me to tell her anything for your information she is only worried about you and if you wont talk to her she wants you to talk to somebody."

Ron looked at the pair of them and saw the situation was going to get heated and couldnt take it anymore.

"Harry is having an affair with Draco."

Harry punched him on the arm "What was that Ron??"

Ron rubbed his arm and looked at Harry then Hermione "Well the truth was going to come out sometime."

Harry looked furious and turned to Hermione who was just staring at him with her mouth agape.

"Oh, wow" She paused again stunned, how could he after everything that had happened, after everything that he had said about him? Ron? Her? "Harry I..."

Harry cut her off.

"Look I know, but its not waht you think..." but this time it was his turn to get cut off, Hermione looked disgusted.  
"I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT. Harry, Malfoy is an asshole! Of all the guys in the school why him???"

Hermione looked wild eyed and Ron decided to speak.

"Please Hermione calm down and let Harry explain."

Hermione started laughing and Harry looked at her like she had gone mad. After she calmed down she spoke.

"Alright Harry, explain."

Harry looked to the side trying to think of were to begin. Hermione crossed her arms waiting. He took a deep breath and began.

"Alright, so last year you knew that I saw Draco crying. Yes Hermione I said Draco, well he was afraid of Voldemort." Hermione scoffed at this in Harry's pause.

"Harry anyone would be scared of Voldemort, its well VOLDEMORT!" Harry was beginning to get frustrated at her for being so impatient. It wasn't like her. He began again.

" After I saw him on the Astronomy Tower, I saw the changes he was going through, he was almost waiting for Dumbledore to see him as a real threat so he would kill him. Even after how angry I was I couldn't get his scared face out of my mind, I was dreaming about it. The day I finally knew that my suspicions of his change in allegiance and his… um…. 'Orientation' was the day that I learned the truth about Dumbledore." Harry stopped and blinked for a little longer that was necessary and started again. "Draco was never who we thought he was. Draco was imprisoned al his life. Not physically but mentally. His father had him under wizard oath's, ones of Lucius and other Death Eaters personal designs. Ones that he was forced to make before he even came to Hogwarts.

Here Hermione stopped him "Wizard's Oath? I thought there was only unbreakable vows." But Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"It's exactly what you think it is, before Draco was old enough to understand the seriousness of the situation, his father put him under magical contracts. At the time his dad was his only role model so he obeyed.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "So if he is under magical contracts then how is he changed?" Hermione looked frustrated and threw her hands in the air as though the answers would fall in them.

Now it was Ron's turn to be impatient, he sank back in his chair and looked at her in disbelief.

"Hermione, Lucius is dead the contracts void when the creator dies.

"Oh" she looked around sheepishly. "Even if he is out of that magical contract, I would still think that some of the old tendencies that he had would carry over."

Harry was a little embarrassed to talk about this because he had only come out to Ron and then to Draco when they had finally gotten to talking

"Well his euphemisms and his gestures are still the same and he is still just as arrogant, that's just who he is. But his being with Pansy Parkinson and Hating anyone who isn't pureblood and stuff is just the Oath, he couldn't behave in anyway that wasn't befitting of a Death Eater."

Hermione had calmed down significantly but something akin to disbelief was still on her face. Harry noticed and couldn't help but stave her next comments.

"Hermione I am not asking you to like him, or even talk to him, I am just asking you to give him a chance, try not to hate him. He wants to apologize but you would have never believed him."

"I am not so sure I believe him now."

Ron spoke up, "I didn't believe his motives were pure either, but I took Harry's word and he has changed. A little."

"I am not promising that I will like him, but I will give him a chance…." She looked as though she was steeling herself to say something, she was blushing a little bit. "Draco didn't strike me as the type to be gay!" right after this pronouncement she threw her hands over her mouth and turned crimson"

Ron doubled over with laughter, Harry just stared.

"And your not surprised about me?"

Hermione looked a little uncomfortable. "Well… I thought you had… tendencies, like the way you eat and fold your clothes and things."

Ron stopped laughing and just looked at her

"You pay way too much attention to stuff."

"I'm sorry but I tend to notice when my best male friend wears clothes that accent his eyes and gets frustrated when the crease on his trouser leg isn't straight."

This sent Ron into another raucous peal of laughter and he fell to the floor laughing."

Harry glared at his shaking form.

"What is so funny?"

"That is so like you Harry."

Hermione got a sudden look on her face.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" asked Harry.

Hermione bit her lip.

"I was just wondering, how are you going to tell Ginny?

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... How will he tell Ginny? How will Ginny take the news. Interesting things about to happen AND! H.D action coming soon WOOT WOOT! Read.Review**


	4. Romantic Interlude

So. 4th Chappy. Im excited, and so are Harry and Drakie... VERY excited. Disclaimer: Don't own, just like to play and make them do perverted things, but at the end I will leave them whole and sadly straight and enemies like Jo wanted it to be cries

* * *

"Draco your not listening to me"

Harry and Draco were currently snuggling, in Harry's bed with the curtains drawn and a good old fashioned silencing spell around them. Harry was trying to tell him about his conversation with Ron and Hermione the day before, but Draco was sufficiently distracted by Harry's neck and earlobes.

"I heard you, Hermione freaked, got over it and she's not going to hex my balls of, got it."

"Your not happy about that."

Draco smirked, "Well I am happy I get to keep my balls but other than that I don't really care what Granger thinks, not like her hating me would keep me away." and with that sentiment he resumed the devourment of Harry. Harry saw any more discussion with him was a lost cause and raised Draco's head to kiss him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and deepened their kiss caressing his tongue over every inch of his mouth, thoroughly snogging him. He reached up to wrap his fingers into Draco's hair, pulling and tugging slightly. Draco rolled over slightly so that Harry was on his back and he began unbuttoning Harry's pajama top and exposing his chest and stomach.

He discarded the article at the end of the bed and pulled out of the kiss to make a steamy trail of kisses, licks and nibbles down Harry's front. He paused at each nipple sucking lightly and feeling Harry squirm as he traced his hands around his sides his fingertips ghosting over the sensitive skin. He moved lower licking a trail to his belly button and dipping his tongue inside and moving to a hip bone and leaving a small love bite as he toyed with the waistband of his bottoms. he slid them off over his legs and slowly traced his way back up his legs and torso lacing his fingers with Harry's and kissing him slowly.

This loving moment was ceased almost instantly as Harry decided it was time that some disrobing was done on Dracos part. He grinned and kissed him roughly and licked down his jawline and bit the soft flesh on his neck and made his way to his collar bones. He paused and grinned as he slid his hands up Draco's shirt and up his chest, then his sides and gripped the bottom hem of Draco's white tee and pulled it up over the blonde's head. Harry grinned layed on top of Draco's lean body and smiled as Draco hitched in breath at the feel of their bare chests touching.

They kissed, slowly, and roamed each others bodies. Harry found the time to pull of Draco's pajama bottoms and layed fully on top of him feeling their growing exitement. Draco wrapped himself around Harry and pushed himself off the bed slightly so that his hips ground into Harry's evoking a soft moan from the brunette atop him. Draco grabbed Harry and rolled him over, his eyes were hooded over with lust as he wrenched off the offending boxers and he grabbed Harry's whole entirety, massaging and teasing and when Harry started to lunge his hips foreward becoming impatient Draco moved down his form and took him into his mouth.

Harry gripped Draco's shoulders and clenched them as he worked his mouth around Harry, flicking the tip lightly with his tongue and then taking in the whole shaft and sucking hard, just as he would feel Harry becoming impatient he would slow, granting him several frustrated grunts from his partner. Harry wanted more. Draco came up and fisted Harry with one hand and kissed him as he reached into his robes on the floor for his lubricating potion. He drizzled a liberal amound on Harry and spread some over his own entrance. Draco came up and laced his fingers once more with Harry's and lowerd him self very slowly, agonizingly slow, preparing himself to have Harry's whole hardness inside of him with no previous preparations. When he got comfortable he whispered in Harrys ear as he dropped and thrust his hips bringing Harry inside him

"How does that feel"

Harry had his eyes closed kissing and licking the soft skin on Draco's neck and whispered back

"It feels bloody amazing."

Draco took that as an invitation to begin the torture so he arched his back for ultimate tightening and dropped his hips low forcing Harry deep inside himself, angling so that his cock hit his prostate giving both participants optimal pleasure and Draco moaned. Harry thrust upward trying to meet Draco's slowly quickening pace and he dug his nails into the small of his back.

Both boys were sweating, they glistened and slid around each other and moans were elicited from both as they became frantic, their bodies colliding, Draco's thighs clapping into Harry's body in an erotic rhythm. As things got hotter and faster Harry grabbed Draco and rubbed and fisted him trying to match the same pace. Draco brought himself up almost causing harry to slip out and then slammed his hips down on Harry causing him to come instantly and Harry in turn gripped Draco's harndess causing an orgasm from him as well. Hot sticky come shot out hitting Harry's chest going down his hands and stomach as well and sufficiently tired Draco pulled off of Harry and layed by him.

Harry grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him close.

"That was definitely different what made you want to try that position?"

Draco laughed, "Blaise said that when he has had sex the girls go on top and arch their backs and it is amazing, both people get pleasure and its easy for both to participate in the hard work."

"Give Blaise my thanks, because that was awesome."

"I'm sure he will appreciate to know that his advice was actually taken to heart for once."

Harry laughed lightly and kissed draco on the cheeck and snuggled closer extremely tired and loving the close proximity to Draco. Draco looked at him and pouted, Harry had his eyes shut but could hear it in his voice when he spoke next.

"I don't want to go to my dormitory tonight," he buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck and muffled the next statement. "I want to stay its warm here with you."

"Well I would let you stay definitely but if you ended up staying you would have to leave sometime the next day and you would have to face a bunch of bloody Gryffindors."

"Yeah, and if I stayed then I would have to face them, we could get the speculation and doubt out of the way when everyone sees us leave together."

Harry looked at him.

"That's bold of you"

"I was hinting that we could tell your nightmare together and get it out of the way."

Harry groaned loudly "God I forgot about that. Shit. She's going to freak out. I mean freak out."

Draco laughed. "She is a weasley. Look at how Ron took it at first, and he wasn't your 'significant other' he was just a friend. Maybe I should be there, to try and keep you safe, help with the wizard duel that will most definitely ensue after a break like that."

Harry was becoming tired and he was loving just laying there with Draco and resolved himself finally.

"Fine, we'll do it. Better sooner I suppose, but lets enjoy the night incase its our last."

Draco just laughed at him and pulled the covers over them and slung an arm over his waist and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

OOOOOK, so had to thow in a little lemon, as my friend Syd would say "my muse of perversion kicked in!" and I thought this was as good of a way as any to get the news out to the oh-so-in-the-dark Ginny movement started. I like the suprise element what can I say?? Reveiw, it makes me happy to know you read and care! 


	5. Suprises Plentiful

**These chapters are short but I didnt really intend it to be a long story. Just a shorty short.**

**The usual warnings for a slash story **

* * *

Harry and Draco woke up the next morning to the sound of low murmuring and quickly dressing people. Harry opened the hangings on his bed and looked out. As he did so, Dean and Seamus left the room clearing their throats. Neville looked up and grabbed his bag. 

"Good morning guys." He walked towards the door and left. Ron was left the lone man standing.

"I can't believe you two." He shook his head. "You do realize you have to leave the room today. As in this morning."

"Well the thing was, Draco and I didn't really know how to break it to Ginny and I didn't want to do it alone so we are going to break it to her together."

Ron's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and he just stared openmouthed at Harry and Draco.

"I don't want to be anywhere near the common room when you guys enter. You might be the bravest blokes I know… I'll see you at breakfast."

Harry groaned loudly and laid face down into a pillow. Draco just stared at him for a moment.

"Oh no, were not quitting now. Get your sexy arse out of bed and dress it so we can get this over with."

Harry rolled over and kissed Draco

"Fine… Be that way." Harry pouted.

Draco grinned goofily

"You are too cute for words" Draco kisses him this time. "Seriously we have to get this over with…"

Someone cleared their throat and Harry rolled his eyes

"Ron just go."

That someone spoke in a higher and much angrier voice than the time should have called for"

"Guess again"

Harry whipped his head around so fast that he got a crick..

"Ginny… oh, wow… H-how are you?"

He tried to inconspicuously hide Draco under the blankets but Ginny knew as well as he did that Draco was there.  
"Stop your worrying and don't bother about dressing, I know what's going on, obviously this wasn't an accidental thing."

Harry suddenly felt ashamed of himself, more so then he thought he would.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I have been trying to tell you but I never knew how, I was going to today."

"You don't have to be sorry Harry. You and Draco being together is perfectly fine. I knew and came today to talk to you about it but Malfoy was here."

Harry was seriously puzzled now.

"What do you mean you knew? You knew about Draco and I?"

Ginny had a turn to roll her eyes now.

"Harry you are about as see through as Fleur's underwear, and I have a small confession to make... I have actually been seeing Blaise behind your back, just since you started being weird and distant, it started randomly in the library, we were fighting then he said something about pent up sexual energy and then our mouths were too busy to argue."

Harry shook his head, then paused, opened his mouth and shut it again. Draco just goggled at her.

"Well then. Right."

"Harry don't feel awkward. I was a little mad you just didn't come out and say it I mean I am a big girl."

Draco finally found his moment to speak.

"I can't believe Blaise didn't tell me!"

Ginny shrugged.

"He said that you cant keep a secret." She fidgeted for a moment "see you later Harry."

"Harry…Earth to Harry. Come in Harry."

Harry blinked and lay back down "Come on I want breakfast let's go."

"I can't believe she didn't kill me."

"I can't believe Blaise didn't tell me."

"Well… He is right you can't keep a secret. No offense."

Draco smirked at him.

"Well you really are as see through as Fleur's underwear. No offense" He leaned down and kissed him trying not to laugh. "But seriously lets go down to breakfast"

Harry sighed, accepted defeat and he got up, dressed and followed Draco out the door. He paused on the stairs just before the bend that would bring the common room into site. Draco looked at him; he was just as nervous as Harry if not more. Not only was he coming out into the open about being Gay, with Harry Potter none the less, but he had also had disagreements with most of the Gryffindors that were bound to be there. Well he had to face it he was a downright jerk. But he grabbed Harry's hand, gave it an encouraging squeeze and they walked into the common room.

* * *

** Yeah. WOOT. Anywho. Short cliffie. Will update again. **


End file.
